imagine_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Demonic Wolf King/Phantom and Raven
''Phantom and Raven'' By: Demon J. Wolf'' '' ''Look back and smile, your life is perfect no matter how many mistakes you make. ''Phantom: *He is walking in the snow.* *He hears a sound and looks in the place that sound came from. He sees a young girl. She had silver hair, a long wolf like tell, pointed ears, yellow eyes, and an old looking dress on.* Raven: *She backs up slowly from the one eyed man with black heir and wearing a long black leather jacket.* Phantom: Do not worry young one I will not hurt you. *He walks over to her slowly.* Raven: *She looks away as he reaches out his hand to her.* Phantom: *He gently moves her hair out of her face.* You are a wolf girl are you not? *He kneels down in front of her.* Raven: *She looks at him, still with fear in her eyes.* Y-yes I am. Phantom: Your okay you are in good hands. *He grabs her hand.* Please let me come home with you. Raven: *She stands still* Are-are you dead? Phantom: *He lets go of her hand.* You can tell hmm. Well yes and no, I am the living undead, a vampire. Raven: *She slinks back.* Please do not kill me mister vampire please! *She begged her eyes closed and tears flowing.* Phantom: Like I said “I will not hurt you young one”. You are like a flower and I am a wolf we live side by side but I never hurt you and you me. Raven: *She looks at him still scared.* You are just saying that so I will let my guard down. Phantom: Well then if you are that shore I am that evil then here. *He hands her a box.* Raven: *She opens box and inside is a knife.* Phantom: That knife is dipped in holy water. One stab will kill me. Raven: *She looks at the knife and then at Phantom.* Are you sure you want me to have this? Phantom: *He looks at her.* yes. *Then he stands up.* The sun will soon rise, may I stay at your home for the night… or day for you I guess. Raven: Phantom: *He looks at her in pane as the sun hits his face.* Please. Raven: Okay *She grabs his hand and runs to her den.* Phantom: Thank you. *He runs alongside her.* Raven: *In her den she looks at him.* Are you okay? Phantom: I will be all I need is some sleep and blood. Thank you for your kindness misses… um… I guess I should ask you name? Raven: I am Raven. *She looks away shyly.* Phantom: Raven a lovely name for a wolf girl. Well I am Phantom. *He looks at her and grins.* Raven: Well if there is anything you need just tell me. *She looks at him with concern in her eyes.* Phantom: Go ahead and ask me what you think you want to know, I will answer all your questions to the best of my abilities but you should know I will ask some questions to. Raven: How old are you? Phantom: 17 years physically 1017 in reality. Raven: How did you lose your eye? Phantom: I lost a fight and the winner cut my right eye out as a trophy. Raven: Okay um where did you come from. Where is your home? Phantom: I am a stray I have no home or homeland. *He looks down sadly.* Raven: Okay do you have any loved ones? Phantom: Not anymore. I do not like to talk about that. *He wipes away his tears.* Raven: Okay last question. Would you kill me if given the chants? Phantom: No. *He looks back at her.* if I was going to kill you then you would be dead by now. What is with everyone, and assuming that I will kill them? Do I really look that evil? Raven: Well I guess that people are just scared of blood thirsty creatures, and no you do not I am just scared of something that can drink blood. Phantom: *His whole body tensed up.* Sorry I did not mean to seem so argumentative. Raven: You have the right to say anything you want and ask any question. And no need to apologies. Phantom: How old are you, you look about 17? Raven: That is right. Phantom: Do you have any friends in the area? Raven: No. Phantom: Last question. Are you still scared of me? *He leans in and his eye on hers’.* Raven: A bit but I think I can stand you for at least one day. Phantom: Well you have the best weapon on your side. That knife will kill me in secants. Raven: Okay then you must be tired, the bed is this way. *She point to a heap of moss and leaves.* Phantom: *He looks around.* Where will you sleep? *He looks back at her.* Raven: This is the time of day I hunt. *She lied.* Phantom: I see, there is only one bed and you are willing to sacrifice your comfort for me. You are a kind girl Raven. Raven: How did you know? *She looks at him.* Phantom: Sorry I have some old habits that I cannot shake. *He looked at her with I small smile.* Um can I have some privacy. Phantom: *He turned around and takes off his jacket and shirt.* Raven: Look I do not mean to be rude, but are you going to go to sleep or not? *Raven looks away with an embraced look.* Phantom: Yes, but I rely do not need the bed. *He opened his bat like wings and hung from the selling of the cave, then he wrapped himself with his wings.* Raven: *She stretched and lad down on the moss bed.* Are you sure your okay up there? Phantom: *He has already fallen asleep.* Raven: *She fell asleep as well.* Next Evening Phantom: *He is cleaning his close in a river near the cave’s moth.* Raven: *She walks out of the cave and sees Phantom hunched over with his hands in the water.* What are you doing? Phantom: I am washing my close. *He looks at her over his shoulder.* Raven: I can see that but why are you washing them in cold river water. You will catch your death of cold. *She grabs his arm.* Phantom: *He jerked his arm away.* I am already DEAD remember, *He looks at her and sees a tear.* I am sorry I… Raven: *She ran off tears running down her face.* Phantom: *He stands up and runs after her.* Raven: *She stops and looks at the moon.* *She wipes her tears away. Then she hears Phantom running up.* Go away. Phantom: Look I am sorry I was out of line to yell at you. *He walks up and looks her in the eyes.* Raven: *She slaps him.* I needed to do that, you jerk. Phantom: I disserved that. *He looks away and sees a dear.* Be quiet there is a dear over there. Raven: *She nods and looks over at the deer.* Phantom: *He opens his wings and flies at the deer and slashes its throat.* Forgive me Lord for I have sinned. *He bites and sucks out the deer’s blood.* Raven: *She walks up and bends down.* Could you help me move this to our den. Phantom: “Our den?” *He looks back at her.* you mean your den right. Raven: no I mean ours as in yours and mine. *She grins a gentle grin.* That is if you will stay? Phantom: *He laughs.* I finely have a home. *He stand up and hugs her.* Thank you. Raven: Do not get any ideas, you are just a good hunter and well a companion in a lonely world. *She then looks away from him with a red face.* I wish you were wearing a shirt. Phantom: Sorry *He lifted the dear onto his back and starts back to the Den.* < Man even for a dead man like me the air is cold tonight.> Raven: *She looks at his back and sees a tattoo.* Phantom who is Judy? Phantom: *He looks back.* My mom she died when I was young. *A tears started to fall.* Anyway so you have any one in this world? Raven: *She looks down.* Not anymore, I was separated from my pack when I was small. Phantom: Sorry I did not mean to bring up any bad memories. Raven: You are okay you did not mean anything, and besides I brought up your mom. *She then walked into her home.* Raven: PHANTOM! Phantom: *He dropped the dear and ran in to the den.* What is going on? Raven: Help!! *She is pined by an old and injured wolf.* Phantom: *He grabs the dear and rips off some flesh.* Hay! *The wolf looks up and sees the hunk of meet.* Get out of here. *He then throws the chunk outside. The wolf darts out after an easy meal.* You okay Raven? Raven: Yes I think so, *She looks up at him and sees a crimson tear.* Are you okay? Phantom: Yeah I am fine. *He helps her up.* Hay, tell you what I will cook you something, tonight for diner okay. Raven: Okay well then do you need anything? Phantom: Some fire wood and herbs,*He puts on his now dry close and a long brimmed hat.* But I will get them okay. Raven: Okay so what do you want me to do? *She looking at him with glimmering eyes.* Phantom: Just sit back and relax. Raven: But the sun will soon come up and I have seen what can happen to you. *She grabs his arm.* Phantom: *He looks at her.* Listen to that sound and I know that you can smell the rain outside plus I have my hat and jacket. *He walk into the rain.* I will be back soon okay. Raven: *She nods.* Okay but please be careful. Phantom: I always am. *He looks back and smiles.*  '' '' Day of the Vamp ''Phantom: *He walks along side an old dirt road, near a small town.* '' Man: Spear some change for an old man that’s down on his luck.*He holds out a cup.* Phantom: *He drops some coins in to the cup.* Could you tell me which way to the store? Man: *He points to a small building.* Phantom: Thank you. *He walks across the dirt road into the store.* Clerk: Welcome do you need any help finding anything? Phantom: Do you have any spices or herbs? *Phantom asked as he took off his hat.* Clerk: Let me see. What all do you need? Phantom: I will tack one jar of each. *He said as he placed a bag of coins on the counter.* He looks over at a dress in the window.* How much of that dress? Clerk: Two gold coins and the spices will cost five copper. Phantom: Okay thank you *He places three gold coins on the counter.* Have a good day. Clerk: You too. Phantom: *He walks back to the den and sees a carriage outside.* *He walks up to the cave carefully and see three men, then he enters the cave.* Swordsmen: *One of them pulls a large dagger on him.* How the hell are you. Phantom: Me I am no one just Death. *He grabs his throat and lifts him off the ground.* Swordsmen: *He stabs the dagger into his chest.* Phantom: Trying to kill Death how naïve are you? *He then he throws him out of the cave.* Now the rest of you leave or die.*He looks at them with his one good eye.* Swordsmen:*The other two run as fast as they can out of the cave.* Phantom: Raven you okay? *He looks around.* Raven?! Raven: I am in here. *She pocks her head out of her bed.* Phantom: I got the herbs and a gift for you. *He hands her the dress then he started to cook the dear.* Raven: *She sitting over the pot as the food cooked.* Mm… The stew smells so good Phantom, how much longer tell we can eat? *She said with a longing look in her eyes.* Phantom: Man you are like a dog with a bone. Both: *They start to laugh.* Raven: That is not funny you know. *She is still chuckling under her breth.* Phantom: I know but you still laughed. *He leaned into her then back to the pot.* Alright the stew should be reedy now. *He tastes a spoon full.* Ah delicious, the stew is reedy. Raven: *She licking her lips and hold out a wooden bowl.* Thank you Phantom for the grub. Phantom: *He dishing the pot out between the two of them.* No problem, I feel good knowing that I have more than one use in this deal. *He looks at her with a grin.* Raven: *She looks away with a sad look.* Yeah sorry about that I… Phantom: You do not need to explain yourself. I know that I did not show you all my skills.*He sips on the soupy meal. Then looks at her.* Are you okay Rave? Raven: Yes I *sigh* just have something on my mind. *She eats her soup in silent remorse.* VanHellsing: *Outside a man yells in to the cave.* Come out demons and fight. Both: Raven: *She sands up and runs out of the cave before Phantom could stop her.* Who are you and what do you want? *She screams.* Phantom: *He walks out and sees Raven in the snow.* Leave her alone, I am the one you want not her.*He stand in the caves entrains as the sun sets.* Raven: *muffled* Phantom… n-no… VanHellsing: well if it is not the vampire whose eye I stole.*He grins and looks at his men.* Okay let the wolf go and get the bat. Men:*They leave the wolf girl on the ground and grab Phantom.* VanHellsing: *When Phantom was chained he looked at the girl.* Grab her too, no need to leave a monster in the woods to kill anyone. Phantom: *He jumps up and tries to get free.* You evil... VanHellsing: I am evil? No my dear man you and that thing are evil. *He looks back at him.* I am the good guy you are the villains. *He then starts to laugh at him.* Do not worry you and the girl can still be friends, until I decide to kill you. Phantom: If I am to die then I will but till then I will not let you lay a single finger on her. *He looks at his feet as he now hangs in VanHellsing’s wagon.* Phantom: *He looks down at Raven, then breaks the chains and grabs her.* I cannot let her suffer the same fate that I have. *He looks VanHellsing in the eyes.* Phantom: I hope that God can forgive you for your misdeeds, *He starts to walk away, but then he looks back.* And VanHellsing, I am not evil. *He then disappears in too a heavy snow fall.*   Blood on the Snow Raven:*She sits up in an old bed and looks around.* Where are we? Phantom: *He looking out the window.* An old cabin 30 miles from your den. *He looks over at her.* Are you okay, that guy hit you parity hard? Raven: Thank you Phantom for saving me from that monster. *She stats to hug her knees, and cry.* Phantom: *He walks over to her and holds her close.* Shh-shh shhh you are okay no one will hurt you now. Raven: *She is still crying.* I was so scared. Phantom: Shh I know you are okay let out the tears. *He feels the warmth of her body and her heartbeat. Then Phantom starts to cry to.* Phantom< Why can I not even protect the ones I love.> *He looks back at her.* There do you feel better after that? Raven: Yeah, *She hugs him for a secant, then she let go as if she was forbidden to even see him.* Sorry I… Phantom: I know that you are just afraid, and I… Raven: I love you Phantom. *She looks away, blushing.* Phantom: *He looks at her with a calm look.* I…Lowed bang at the door.* Phantom: Shh… Raven:*She nods.* VanHellsing: Kill the vamp but I want the girl alive, understood. Men: Yes sir. Phantom: *He moves in front of her and stands his ground.* Men: *He stabs him in the chest and arm, and grab Raven.* Phantom: *He coughs up blood and fell to the floor.* Raven… I… Raven: *She looks at him as she is dragged away.* PHANTOM *Under her breath.* No. Phantom: *He stands up two hours later and looks out a window. He see the old wolf.* Now what? Wolf: *He moves his head as if he wants Phantom to fallow.* Phantom: *He walks out and sees tracks in the snow.* Good wolf thank you. *He follows the wolf and tracks.* VanHellsing: Well young girl welcome to your new home.*He throws her in a cage with three other mythens.* Daniel: hay welcome to Hell. *He then stands up to help her.* I am Daniel, a werewolf, that is Amy, *Points to over to an Arachne.* Amy: Hello there lil ‘one. Daniel: That is Fang. *Points to a cat folr.* Fang: *He is playing a harmonica then stops.* Hay. *Then he starts to play again.* Vex: Stow it Daniel, I doubt she will live that long. Daniel: And that is Vex the succubus. Raven: *She looks at them all.* What do you mean by that, Vex? Daniel: This is a blood sport. VanHellsing pits use ageist each other in a fight to the death. Raven: *She looks at the strange kid with a scare a cross the bridge of his nowes.* That is horrible. Amy: *She waves a hammock from her thread.* Here you will need your straight for tomorrow. Raven:*She looks at the large spider with the upper body of a girl.* Thank you. Amy: *She hangs it up.* No problem. Raven: Hay, um… did any of you know Phantom? *She looked around the room.* Fang: Phantom the vamp?! *He asked as his harmonica hit the floor.* Raven: Yes’ you knew him. Amy: I made his eye patch. Vex: I gave him that jacket. Daniel: I gave him that tat of his mom. Fang: And I gave him his freedom. Raven: *She looks at them all.* So you where friends with him? All: *They all nod.* Phantom: *Runs faster.*VanHellsing, I will kill you if she gets hurt. VanHellsing: Keep an eye out for Phantom, if what you say is true he might not be dead. *He looks at his men.* Phantom: *He stealthily moves past the guards to the holding cells, cutting locks on doors, and chains on ankles and hands.* Phantom: *He sees and caches a guard and asks him a question.* Where is the wolf girl? Guard: *He points to a door.* Phantom: Thank you. *He then slams the guard’s head into a wall and knocks him out.* Raven: Phantom over hear. *She waves her hand out the cage wall.* Phantom: *He cuts the cage and lets them out.* you okay Raven? *His eye forces only on her.* Vex: *Mocking.* Hay guys long time no see. Thanks Phantom. Daniel: Vex there is something that I have wanted to say for a long time. Vex: And that is? Daniel: Shut the hell up.*He walks over to Amy.* VanHellsing: Phantom, the demon’s slave welcome to the fight for your life. *Then he laughs evilly.* Phantom: Drop dead you peace of… Raven:*She grabs his left Arm.* He is baiting you. If you fall for his trap, there is no telling what will happen. Phantom: Raven, *He put his hands on her shoulders and looks at her sharply.* If I do not fight him then he will keep coming after us, we will never be safe from that head case. Phantom: I cannot ask the one I love to spend the rest of her life like that.*He lets go of her arms* I will end him quick okay. Amy looks after Raven for me okay. Amy: No problem.*She pick her up.* VanHellsing: Phantom are you going to fight me or not, demon boy. Phantom: *He walks up. He then closed his eyes as a long shadow like sword appeared on his back.* Like I said VanHellsing drop dead. VanHellsing: *He takes off his jacket and pulls out a sword.* I will not die that easily. Phantom: Why so serious Hellsing. VanHellsing: *He charges at Phantom. Swinging at his neck.* Phantom: *He dodges and deflects* Come on VanHellsing at least try to hit me. *He then unsheathes his sword.* VanHellsing: Die you unholy spawn of a demon, DIE.*He trying to force the blade to Phantom’s head.* Phantom: *He kicks him in the stomach and sends him back words.* I’m unholy? Look who is talking. I draw the line at killing innocent women and children, all for glory among my own kind. Phantom: *He steps on VanHellsing’s right arm and chest.* I will let you pray for forgiveness before I kill you. VanHellsing: Just kill me you demon. Phantom: I thought that you where the demon hunter not an imposter. The real VanHellsing would take this opportunity to pray to our father. Phantom: *He thrust the sword into his throat.* Father forgive, me for I have sinned. *He lets go of the shadow blade. As Phantom walks away the blade’s shape fades and slithers in the air to the sheath.* Raven: *She runs up to him and hugs him. Then slaps him up side his head.* Do not do that again. Phantom: There is something I need to say. *He gently grabs her hands.* Raven I love you. Raven: I love you too Phantom. *She looks up in to his eye.* Both: *Lean in for a kiss.*   Three Years Later Demon J. Wolf: Phantom and Raven have a son named Samuel. Amy and Daniel are happily married and expecting their first child. Vex has disappeared but Fang still tries to stay in touch with his ex-cellmates. As for my last word of wisdom for now, “A wolf will attack you if you show fear, so be like me show how fearsome you can be when you’re afraid." Category:Blog posts